A memory device having a three-dimensional structure has been proposed in which memory holes are made in a stacked body in which multiple electrode layers are stacked, and a charge storage film and an electrode layer are provided to extend in the stacking direction of the stacked body inside the memory hole. The memory device includes multiple memory cells connected in series between a drain-side selection transistor and a source-side selection transistor. The electrode layers of the stacked body are gate electrodes of the drain-side selection transistor, the source-side selection transistor, and the memory cells. In the memory device having the three-dimensional structure, there are circumstances in which the ON current (hereinbelow, called the cell current) fluctuates easily according to the data pattern programmed to the memory cells, e.g., the number of used pages, inside one block. It is desirable to suppress the fluctuation of the cell current.